Dirty Talk
by Jaegerjaquez-Chan
Summary: "Hey Strawberry." The sound of the deep, soothing and enticing voice immediately sent the orangette's heart into cardiac arrest. His mouth was instantly dry and his body unbelievable hot.


**Hello! (^-^*)**

**This in my first ever yaoi and oneshot involving yourself truly Mr. Jaegerjaquez and Mr. Kurosaki!**

**It's rather long. So many sleepless nights just to get it prefect! But I'm excited either way!ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ****. This my birthday present to myself since I'm broke. ε(*'-')з†**

**Warning: Sexual content, strong language, maybe some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did then Grimmjow and Ichigo would be together having lovely smex every day.**

**Betad by the one and only Cambria-Aire! Who is just too damn awesome!**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ichigo."

The orange haired male glanced over his shoulder at his red haired co-worker. The man smiled sheepishly as he placed his hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

"Renji", Ichigo growled. "I told you that I have to leave early tonight and yet you still turn up 30 minutes late for your shift."

Renji shook his head, his crimson locks swaying in the process. "I know man but Rukia was just having one of those nights. She was bitching about how I always spend my nights you and never with her."

"Have you bothered to tell her that the only reason that we spend our nights together is because we work at the same place?"

"Obviously Strawberry", Renji smirked as the amber haired male scowled at the nickname. "But you know how jealous she's become after that one time we hooked up."

He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist drawing him against his own body. Placing his lips to the smaller man's ear, he blew slightly. His other arm cupped his chin allowing his fingers to caress the tan exposed neck. The purple eyed male grinded on his waist, drawing a gasp from him.

"I can still taste you and hear you're sexy moans", he whispered seductively.

Ichigo's large, brown eyes widened comically, his face instantly turning red. Shoving his friend hard away from him, he picked up a glass and began inspecting the bottles of alcohol on the shelves behind him as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Renji cackled with laughter, slamming his fist against the counter in front of them.

"Aww, Come on Ichi! I couldn't resist! I just love you're reactions!"

"Go fuck yourself, you damn monkey. You really have to stop doing that!"

"Why?" He whined childishly. "This way I can help keep on remembering all your reactions from that night."

"Well you need to stop."

Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky orange locks. He glanced roughly through the area and noticed that his usual fan boys were around, glaring knives at Renji for his little joke. They came every night he worked and waited by the backdoor, ready to pounce on him with offers to take him home. He appreciated the attention to a certain extent but when one of them had found out where he lived, the man ended up in hospital for two months. Not because of Ichigo, but his complete beast of a neighbour Kenpachi. The man was not only a walking stack of muscles but he had a towering height of 6'7".

He had found the door Ichigo's apartment open late that night, along with the sounds of a struggle. When he entered he found the mocha eyed male tied and gagged, fighting off a perverted old man. All Kenpachi did was grab the man by the back of his shirt, knee him in the stomach and throw him against the wall. Leaving the man with 7 broken ribs, some internal bleeding and a concussion. After Kenpachi insisted he teach Ichigo self-defence lessons because he was such a fragile person. Earning him a punch in the gut and black eye. So instead they agreed that the smaller man would check in with him when he got home each day. No matter what time of night it was, despite the orangette's protests.

Soft jazz music floated throughout the room, mixing with the scent of tobacco and whiskey already drifting within the place. The aromas and sounds were completely normal to Ichigo after two years of working at this bar. The place was filled with people sitting intimately close to each other, whispering sweet desires to one another. The only light coming from the dimmed lamps on the cozy clothed wooden tables and the liquor display. Ichigo loved his job as a bartender, not only because of the great pay and hours but the whole feel of the place. His bosses Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san took extra care in making the place have a strange feel of secrecy as well as openness. He loved it.

"Renji, I'm leaving now."

"Alright! Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you later", he called out as he walked through the door at the end of the bar leading to the back.

His hand reached up to the already slacked tie and loosed it even more before completely pulling it off. While his other pushed open the door leading to the employee changing room. Dropping his tie on the bench, he moved straight over to the open plain bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Using his hands as support on the sink, he inspected his appearance.

He wore the black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the top two buttons undone. The shirt was tucked into a pair of matching trousers that were slightly tight on him, finishing off with a grey belt. He thanked Ukitake-san greatly for allowing the uniform to be comfortable and not revealing unlike what Kyoraku-san had intended it to be when he designed it. He noticed that his hair had grown out quite a bit, touching the base of his neck. Under his coffee coloured eyes were little bags from his lack of sleep over the last couple days.

Letting out another sigh, the orangette pushed away from the sink and went straight to his locker. Yanking it open, he grabbed his bag and jacket and headed out the back entrance to the parking lot. Staying alert to his surroundings, Ichigo slipped his jacket on and pulled out his car keys. Walking quickly over his GranTurismo S, he opened it, slide in and revved the engine. Peeling out the parking lot, he drove full speed home, avoiding every red light.

His friends often wondered how he could afford such an expensive car with his salary at the bar. He told them that he just knew how to save and spend his money properly. They believed him but whenever they saw something new added to his GT S or even something new inside his house, they always began to question him again. Mainly Ishida, Keigo and Rukia who made it their business to know everything about his life, especially when he got the new 3D plasma. They pestered him for two weeks about how he was able to afford it. He told them he won a fitting amount of money in the lottery he entered that week. Ichigo wouldn't and couldn't let them know the real reason he got them.

He quickly parked his car in its allocated spot then got out and headed toward the stairs that led up to the second floor. Retrieving his house keys from inside his jacket, he spun them around his fingers as he ambled towards his door; not before stopping by Kenpachi's to let him know that he arrived home safe and unharmed. He knocked quietly, in case the man's adopted pink haired daughter was asleep and waited for the man. After a few moments the door flew open exposing the large man standing in nothing but a pink Hello Kitty towel wrapped around his hips. His hair drenched, plastered to his neck and shoulders.

"Ichi", his deep rough voice said.

Ichigo couldn't help other than stare that the naked torso in front of him. He liked his lips unconsciously and wondered what it would be like to run his hands over all those muscles. The toffee eyed male knew he was attracted to the same gender and his friends knew it too, so he wasn't shamed of it. Therefore on every occasion he got the chance to see a fine specimen of a man, he appreciated it.

"Like what ya see Ichi?"

"I'm home safe and sound, so I'm going now", he replied ignoring the statement.

Moving on he inserted his key in the lock of his door and opened it. Kenpachi still in his own doorway, undressed the man with his eyes. The dark haired man knew a nice piece of ass when he saw it. And Ichigo's was by far the best he had seen so far.

"Ya know Ichi", he called out, making the said male pause mid-step. "Ya more than welcomed into ma bed again. Just like that night."

His face heated up making him run inside his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. The sound of Kenpachi's booming laughter vibrated through his door. Ichigo cursed him silently until he heard the door shut. The orangette had had a few one night stands with a lot of people he shouldn't have. Like Renji, when the two of them went to a club in Hueco Mundo and got completely trashed. Not knowing that their drinks were spiked with an aphrodisiac. So by the time the two of them arrived at Renji's flat, they had already done it in the club bathroom, in the taxi on the way home, against the front door and finally on the bed before passing out. The morning after had been filled a tense awkwardness and a sore ass on Ichigo's part.

Then the night with his ebony haired neighbour two months later. Again he had been out drinking with Renji but this with others and not in Hueco Mundo. He staggered up the stairs in his drunken state, leaning on the railing for support. He was sexually frustrated after not getting laid since the Hueco Mundo incident and just frustrated in general over everything. He walked up to Kenpachi's door at 4am, banging and yelling for him to open up. He was lucky that they were the only two who lived on that floor or else there would have been complaints. When the man had at last opened the door and appeared before him, the orangette wasted no time and attacked the man's mouth. Which Kenpachi had no objection to, since he had his eyes on the smaller man when he moved in. Leading to another morning of which Ichigo's ass being thoroughly fucked and a happy and satisfied Kenpachi.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Ichigo kicked his shoes off and dropped everything on the couch before heading into his bedroom. Unzipping his trousers, he took his phone from the pocket and tossed it on the king sized bed followed by his shirt. He walked into the adjoining bathroom, discarding his boxers then stepped into the shower. He let the steaming hot water flow over him for a few moments letting the knots in his muscles unwind at the pressure, and calming him. After washing himself completely as well as shampooing his hair, he switched off the water and grabbed his towel off the rack next to the shower. He quickly dried himself then hung the cloth around his neck and exited the bathroom, going straight to his closet and pulling out a pair of sweat pants. Once they were on, he made his walk to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge.

As he drank it, the thoughts of expensive belongings came into his mind. He wasn't ashamed of how he acquired the money but he knew that he would either be mocked or looked down on from his friends. This wasn't exactly something he wanted. His second job was live sex chat. He had no problem with fulfilling other's desires as long as it was over the phone and it was keep anonymous with code names. The pay was amazing for a job that required him three times a week. The best part was that he could choose the days and time he was best with. Ichigo's customers were male, which made him even more popular because of his sweet baritone. He occasionally got woman but most of the time they just needed someone to talk to. He had no problem with that either, as long as he was still getting paid.

The brown eyed male started working in that profession, if it could even be called that, a year ago when he was about to lose his apartment and need the money fast. His bosses couldn't give him a raise because they were renovating the bar. In his desperate situation he turned to phone dating and said he'd quit once he got enough money but the amount he got per every five calls was amazing that he couldn't stop. Then he began to enjoy talking to his clients. He had about fifteen regulars who called him on the three days that he had chosen. Even when he wasn't taking people, the phone that was provided to him by the company was flooded with messages.

Swallowing the last of the water, he set the empty bottle down on the island. Checking the front door to see if it was locked, he switched off all the lights and returned to his room. Ruffling the towel in his hair as he closed the door, he sat on his bed and sighed. He knew that tonight would be like the others, no getting a decent hour's sleep. It had already been four days and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go. Dropping the towel on the floor, he flicked the lights off and crawled into his bed, the warmth of the sheets making him to shiver in relief. Even if he got no sleep tonight, he wasn't working in the next day so he could try and sleep in.

The sound of vibrations filled the quiet area. Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed the time from the clock on his bedside table, 2:13am. He'd been asleep for an hour and half which was longest he'd sleep so far. Groaning as he sat up, he reached to the end of the bed and picked up the phone. He frowned when he saw the phone was off but the vibrating continued. He realised that it was the company phone that he keep in the drawer. Stretching over to it, he jerked it open in irritation. His patrons knew damn well he wasn't working tonight, so why did they feel the need to bother him? Snatching the phone, he glimpse at the caller ID.

Ichigo's heart nearly stopped. The name staring back at him had his eyes the size of saucepans. The person who had caused his sleepless nights was back. The lights of the screen flashed over his face as he tried to compose himself. He wasn't sure if he was able to answer the call due his state of shock. His thumb hovered over the answer button. Deciding it was best to answer; he pushed down lightly and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Strawberry."

The sound of the deep, soothing and enticing voice immediately sent the orangette's heart into cardiac arrest. His mouth was instantly dry and his body unbelievable hot.

A low chuckle came from the phone. "Don't tell me that you're giving me the silent treatment for not calling over the last four days."

"I'm n-not. Whether y-you call or n-not is your choice", he stuttered in respond.

"No need to be so cold Strawberry. I wanna apologize for that. I was out of town on some business."

"Oh."

Another laugh came from the man. "You sound relieved. You thought I got bored and left you?"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted too quickly, exposing that was exactly what he thought.

"Don't worry Berry, I would never leave you."

The mocha eyed male felt his face heat up at the statement.

"Do you have any fun without me?" The man said.

"No…"

"Good. I would hate it if you did. I'm a really jealous and possessive guy. I already hate the fact that you let other men hear that tantalizing voice of yours."

"I wouldn't do it with anyone but you."

"That's a good boy. Now are you ready now?"

"Yes."

Ichigo had slipped off his trousers and put the phone on louder speaker. He took the bottle of lube from inside the drawer and placed it on the bed beside him.

"Touch yourself for me."

Ichigo roamed over his chest, brushing against his hardened nipples drawing soft moans from him.

"Rub and pinch your nipples for me", the voice from the phone said.

Taking both of his nubs between his index and thumb, rubbing and squeezing them as sounds of pleasure came from his mouth. His back was pushed against the headboard with his knees bent in front him.

"You're still very sensitive there, despite the amount of number you play with them."

"I can't help it."

Ichigo knew that his nipples were only sensitive because of the man. Just the sound of his voice could make him come without touching himself. They could talk about the damn weather and that could still set him off.

"Stroke yourself Strawberry. Slowly and painfully", the tempting voice commanded.

Releasing one of his nubs, his hand travelled down his hardened erection. Wrapping his hand around it, he leisurely jerked his arm up and down. The pace was agonizing. Ichigo's harsh breathing was fed to the man as he listened in complete silence.

"That's right Berry. Let me here you."

His member leaked pre-cum which descended down onto his closed fist. With his thumb, he smeared it all over the head and massaged it as he moved. Moans started to fill the room even more when the orange headed male felt his balls tighten in expectation.

"Stop." The demand was simple and short.

Whimpering softly as he was denied he release. "Please let me come. I've been waiting for you this whole time."

The man on the phone's breathing hitched at the tone. It was completely laced with lust and need.

"Finger yourself. One finger only."

Not missing a beat, Ichigo picked up the lube and poured a generous amount on top his fingers. Probing his entrancing, he pushed in the first in. He gasped at the feeling of his own tightness and warm. He shifted the digit around as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would deliver him amazing pleasure. Pressing his finger against his inner wall, he gasped sharply as he found what he was looking for.

"Move for me Berry."

He withdrew his finger before pushing it back in. Shoving in and out, he voice came out in a mixture of moan and screams as pleasure coursed through his body.

"The second finger. Now."

Not hesitating, Ichigo rammed his fingers inside himself, half screaming when he hit his prostate. His other hand gripped the headboard in support, his hair sticking to his face from sweat. His eyes closed, imagine that the man on the phone was the one inside him instead. His mouth hung open slightly as he panted.

"Get on your knees. Don't stop fingering yourself."

Quickly removing his fingers, Ichigo pushed the phone up the bed and he got on his knees. Stretching his hand under his body, he entered himself again and started a fast rhythm. He used his free arm to support his body, he head hanging as he groaned.

"Stroke yourself as well. Imagine it's me holding you and fucking you to the brink of insanity."

Allowing his face to fall to the duvet, he closed his hand around his slick dripping erection. He pumped himself in time with his thrusts, driving himself to his climax. The moans echoed through his bedroom and through the phone giving the male on the other side quite a treat.

"Fuck Strawberry", the enchanting voice hissed. "You really make me wanna fuck you until I've milked you dry."

"I-I-I can't t-t-take it any-anymore. I'm g-going to come", Ichigo cried.

"Come for me Berry."

The coffee eyed male picked up his pace, hitting his prostate each time, his hand kept its speed up as well. He felt his balls tighten excruciatingly, his inner walls clenched and his firm cock twitched.

"Come for me Berry. Call my name."

"Ahhh…GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled out as he came hard.

His entire body trembled as the high of his orgasm ran through his frame. The man on the phone panted ruthlessly as he listened to the fading whimpering of his Strawberry. He knew that his Berry must have passed out from the force of his orgasm.

"Goodnight Berry. You're forever mine."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo sighed dreamily for the umpteenth time that evening. He was currently at work, slicing up some limes and lemons for which ever drink required them. It had been two days since Grimmjow had come back and he still called him every night. But not only for the sake of pleasure, they talked about themselves and joked with each other. The two of them would talk late into the night until either fell asleep. This always happened to be the amber haired male because Grimmjow would refuse to cut the call unless he knew that his Berry was dreaming of him.

He could still remember how he met the man with the treacherously pleasing voice. It was a month ago when the number appeared on his phone. Thinking that it was a new client, he answered the phone with a small childish voice. He was uttered surprised to find out that the man was trying to order some Chinese take out and got the number wrong. Ichigo apologized dearly until the man asked him to humour him and do the whole live sex chat with him. Normally, the orangette would be doing the instructing and listening to the reactions and respond accordingly; but Grimmjow had completely taken control of the situation and made him jerk off over the phone. After that the man became a regular, phoning him every night after midnight.

Renji glared at his friend as he sighed again. He didn't know which Ichigo he preferred: Sappy, sighing Ichigo or irritable Ichigo. At that moment he wanted the latter Ichigo who would just slice the fruit silently as he scowled to himself. A few days before his shorter friend had been tired and snapped at every little thing that happened. When the scarlet haired male picked him up two days ago to play football, he found the guy's entire apartment had been cleaned and that he was smiling. That was highly unusual, even for Ichigo. Renji was determined to find out why he was so damn happy.

"Ichigo!"

The said male glanced up as he watched the short dark haired female walk up to the counter.

"Hey Rukia, what're you doing here?"

"Well, Renji called me and told me that you've been strangely in a good mood these last couple days. So I came to find out why", she said.

To anyone listening, it would have sound like she was asking a fair question. However, to both males, they knew what she actually meant was: "Tell me why you're so happy and I won't have to snap your fucking dick off."

"Ummmmm…Rukia, it's really nothing you know. I just won money on some scratch card that's all."

"I'm not stupid. I know you're happy because of someone and I want to know who it is."

"It's no one. So drop it please."

"Just you wait Kurosaki Ichigo. I will found who you're secret lover is no matter what."

Ichigo hung his head while looking at his tiny friend and poured the slices into their respectful containers. Rukia slid onto one of the stools in front of Renji and ordered a dirty martini. That being a favourite of the shorter male's to make, he took his time knowing exactly the way the midget liked hers. As he shook the contents of the beverage, he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of cherry flavoured syrup. Renji put the martini glass in front of him as he poured the clear liquid into it. Uncapping the syrup bottle, he traced a line of the sticky fluid along the rim of the glass with its spouted mouth. He then pulled out a similar looking bottle with a spouted mouth that was filled with sugar. Ever so carefully, he sprinkled the sugar onto the syrup without letting a single crystal enter the liquid. Once done he capped the bottles and placed the glass in front of Rukia who was busy looking at something.

"Who the hell are those guys?"

Ichigo and Renji turned to the direction that she was looking into see who she was talking about. Their eyes landed on three males who just entered the bar. The first one was the shortest of them with pitch-black hair and pale skin. His lips were pressed into a thin which was a mild gesture of anger. He had stunning green eyes that contrasted to his hair and skin. Under his eyes running down his cheeks were tear stain tattoos. He wore a black suit with a green shirt and tie that matched his eyes and gloves. His entire body was emotionless as if he were a doll.

The next tallest had long wavy brown hair that stopped right above shoulders. He had lazy grey eyes that were crinkled at the corners. He had a neat goatee that suited his angular face very well. His skin was slightly tanned compared to his colourless companion. He had on a dark grey suit with a black shirt and no tie, allowing his defined chest to be seen from the opened buttons. The man ran his hand through his hair while he yawned loudly, either bored or tired. Ichigo picked the latter.

The last and tallest of the men was the one who captivated Ichigo from head to toe. The man had short unruly electric blue hair that was facing every direction. His eyes were a deep mesmerizing cerulean with specks cyan and sapphire in them. Under his eyes he had teal coloured tattoos. He wore a large feral smirk that exposed his sharper than normal canines. On his left ear was a long chain earring with an X at the end of it and a petite silver hoop. The azure haired man wore a stark white suit which included the tie and a dark purple shirt. His hands were in his pockets as he led the way to a booth next to the bar.

"Who are they?" Rukia repeated.

"I don't know but I sure as hell don't wanna know. Did you feel that sinister vibe coming from the one in white and the killing intent from the pale one? They might be yakuza members. They might even be bosses for all we know."

"I doubt they belong to the yakuza Renji", Ichigo said as he washed some glasses. "The yakuza don't come into Karakura because we're neutral ground. Plus the bosses always drink in Menos Forest."

"And how do you know all this Ichi?" Renji questioned suspiciously.

"Shinji told me. Remember he's the yakuza boss of the VISORED? That's why I know all this."

"I don't approve of you being around the VISOREDs", Rukia said in her no-nonsense-tone.

The two men laughed at her as she tried to prove her point. In the booth not far from them, the men who just entered talked in hushed tones until the ones with blue hair and auburn hair stood and made their way over to the bar. The sapphire eyed male's entire presence commanded Ichigo, Renji and Rukia's attention, making them hold him in their gaze. His rested his arm on the counter as he bent forward before the orange haired male, as a smug grin masked his full lips. Up close, he was far more attractive than Ichigo had originally thought.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Renji asked in his friend's stead when he noticed his fixation on the man in white.

"Well", the cloudy eyed man yawned. "Give me…a Gin and Tonic with a slice of lemon on the side, a whiskey and some vodka shots."

"Just wait a minute. Ichi, these are your drinks."

"Oh right."

While the orangette worked, he could feel the cobalt haired man's stare on his back. He hadn't said a word yet it felt like the man's eyes did all the talking. They were such an intense colour up close and Ichigo felt as if he were naked under them. He reached up for the bottle of whisky as the wavy haired man spoke again.

"Do you think Ulquiorra will take some of the shots with us?"

"Yeah, only because he's in a bad mood", the blue haired man replied.

The sound of the voice jerked through Ichigo's body as if he was electrocuted causing him to knock over the bottle of liquor he was acquiring, smashing on the floor at his feet. The surrounding people jumped at the sudden noise.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Renji asked anxiously when he noticed the man remained motionless with his arm static above his head.

Rukia stretched across the counter and grabbed her unmoving friend's shirt, giving it a slight pull. He glanced back at her in a strange expression as he brought his arm down.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" She inquired while an apprehensive face.

"Nothing Rukia, I just drifted off that's all. I'll go get the broom and mop. Renji just take care of this for me please."

The chocolate orbed male dashed through the door on the right without a second glance at the customers. He didn't stop until he was in the changing rooms splashing the icy cold tap water on his face. It was the voice. That voice which called nightly, teasing and muttering sweet desires to him in hushed tones. The sound that was carved into his brain like a name set in stone upon a tomb. He wheezed severely as the thoughts of the blue haired man entered his mind. He was as gorgeous as his voice. No matter how many times the ginger haired male imagined him; he never thought that was the actual person could beat his fantasy. He longed to run his fingers across the tanned skin and feel those lips against his own.

But, he thought suddenly. There was absolutely no proof the voice of his fantasies belonged to blue haired man. Ripping tissue from the dispenser, he dried his face and arms. All he needed was the name and then he was fine. It didn't matter is if Grimmjow didn't recognized him, as long as he could imagine that this is the man who was bring to his climax each night then that was all that mattered to him.

Set on his decision, Ichigo took the mop and broom and made his way back to clean up the mess. When he exited the door, the man in white was seated in front of the area of damage. Taking a deep breath, the orangette gave his crimson haired friend an apologetic smile while Rukia gave him a small smile. The blue eyed man kept his eyes on him as he swept up the broken glass in silence, even whilst his took a sip of his whisky. Over that the booth, his companions were taking shots and the taller of the two chortled drunkenly.

"Hey."

Ichigo flinched a bit at the sound of his voice. "Yes sir?"

"Your name was…?"

"…Ichigo", he answered hesitantly.

"Ichigo," the orange haired male suppressed a shiver of delight at the sound of his name rolling off the man's tongue. "Strawberry huh?" He said playfully.

Fighting the blush that threatened to cover his face, he turned his back to the man as he mopped up the last of the wasted liquid.

The man laughed softly at the reaction. "You okay Ichigo?"

"I'm fine sir. Thank for you concern Mr…?"

"Jaegerjaquez", he said with a mischievous grin. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

The orangette felt his heart explode. His mouth was desiccated and his body immobilized. Grimmjow. It was him. Even the way he said it, the name could only be his. This was the man who responsible for his happiness over the last month. The man, who he'd never even met in person, was the first to ever make him fall utterly and chaotically in love. He smiled to himself at his luck for meeting the man in person regardless of the fact he didn't know who he was.

"Excuse me while I throw this away. I'll return in a minute…Grimmjow", Ichigo said as he retreated into the back.

Grimmjow's eyes widened dearly and he nearly let the glass slip out his fingers. The way in which the bartender said his name, sounded exactly like his Strawberry. In fact, the man's voice was exactly like his Strawberry. His thoughts were clouded with the orange haired man's sun-kissed skin, large russet orbs and the smile he saw when he entered. Everything about this Ichigo character just screamed what he imagined his Berry to be like. The sound of the door opening again drew him from his thoughts as Ichigo came out. He watched as he talked with the red head with tattoos on his eyebrows and neck and the ebony haired shrimp. He noticed the way the boy's hair danced as he laughed and the sound of his laugh that remained him of his Strawberry.

"Is there anything else I can get you Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he appeared in front the man.

"Maybe you can give me you to take home, Strawberry."

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that that man had just asked him that. Did he know who he was after all? Keeping composed, he placed his elbow on the countertop and bend forwards until his mouth by Grimmjow's ear.

"Why don't you tell me what you want me to do for you, Grimm-jow", Ichigo whispered teasingly, singing the man's name.

Giving the chocolate eyed male a knowing look, he nodded his head in the direction of the exit. Winking in response, Grimmjow slide off the stool and made his way to the booth his friends were at then out the entrance.

"Renji, I'm leaving early. I'm not feeling too good."

"What? Yeah sure, I'll give you a call in the morning."

"Thanks."

Quickly collecting his stuff from the locker, he ran out the backdoor where he saw Grimmjow standing next to a black 2015 BMW Vision Supercar **[****1]**. Without gesturing to the man, Ichigo got inside his GT S and drove to his apartment with the blue haired man following him. When they arrived, Grimmjow parked next to his Strawberry then trailed behind as they made their way to Ichigo's apartment. The orangette took the chance on the drive over to text Kenpachi to tell him that he was going straight into his apartment to sleep because he wasn't feeling well.

With no wasted movements, Ichigo unlocked the door and allowed his guest inside. As he locked and drew the curtains, Grimmjow had gone into the bedroom where he had discarded his jacket on the floor along with his tie. Ichigo shut the door of the room quiet behind him and stared at the Adonis before him. The toned muscles of his arms were prominent thanks to the lack of the jacket. Grimmjow sauntered toward the ginger haired male until he rested his arms on either side of the smaller male's head.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to meet you", the cerulean eyed male said as his breath ghosted over Ichigo ear triggering a quiver through the man's body. "Do you know what the sounds you make do to me? Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"Fuck me", Ichigo said breathlessly.

Grimmjow crashed his lips on the brown eyed man's. Biting and licking his lower lip for entrance, which Ichigo complied easily, their tongues wrapping around each other's. The taller man sucked the smaller man's tongue into his mouth, his hands travelling down to a firm round ass, gripping it tightly and lifting Ichigo into the air. Obediently, the orangette locked his legs around the man's waist and grinded against him. They both gasped at the bolt of satisfaction from their clothed members. Grimmjow's mouth travelled down to his Berry's neck where he sank his teeth into the smooth skin. Ichigo moaned and knotted his fingers in the electric blue locks. With one hand, the taller male ripped the buttons off his partner's shirt and pulled it off his body. He then went to his own shirt and did the same as he captured Ichigo's lips in another smouldering kiss.

Shoving away from the door, they moved over the bed where the orangette undid his legs and dropped to the ground. Forcing Grimmjow on the bed, he got on his knees and fiddled with the button and zipper of the man's white trousers. Dragging the clothing down until mid-thigh, Ichigo looked up that at the man with hungry eyes. Smirking, the azure orbed male reached down and pulled free his large, thick and lengthy erect penis dripping pearls of pre-cum from it straining head. Licking his lips, Ichigo struck out his tongue and caught a droplet as it rolled down. He dipped his tongue into the slit on the head drawing a groan from the man. Enjoying the reaction, he took the head into his mouth and sucked firmly. A muffled grunt came from Grimmjow at the slick wet heat. Opening his mouth wider, Ichigo swallowed the erection in his mouth, pushing the head of the cock to the back of his throat. What he wasn't able to get in, he wrapped around his hands. As the orange haired male bobbed his head at a leisurely pace, his partner gripped the sheets on the bed tightly while he stared down with fogged eyes.

"Fuck Strawberry."

Grimmjow released the sheets and gripped the orange mane tightly. Pausing for a minute, Ichigo looked up at the teal haired male in a daze. He was even more aroused from the sight of his Strawberry staring up at him mouth full with lust clouded eyes; he held his head with both hands before he slammed into the boy's mouth. The orangette gagged slightly as his head was forcefully jerked back and forth. He held onto the man's thighs to steady himself as he sucked and slide his tongue over as much of the member as he could.

Without warning, Grimmjow yanked the mocha eyed male up to him and captured his lips in another drunken kiss. It didn't matter that their teeth clashed together or that saliva cascaded down the side of the jaw. The contact was everything they need. The taller male stood up and flipped them over onto the bed. In one quick movement, he discarded the remaining clothing of his Berry, leaving him completely naked as well as himself. Smirking like a predator that found its prey, he crawling up the bed until he hovered completely above the smaller male.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to see, to feel you, to have you by my side", Ichigo whispered

Placing butterfly kisses along his jaw, Grimmjow stopped above his Berry lips. "Don't worry about any of that now. I'm here now and forever and that's all that matters."

Pressing their lips together slightly, the kiss was different than all the other before. It was soft -too soft. Intoxicating beyond reasoning. So passionate, it could kill. So twisted, it was heaven in hell. Their tongues met timidly like a virgin's first time. They felt each other out.

Grimmjow's hands cupped Ichigo face as if it were going to slip from his grasp any second. Tears fell from the closed eyes of the orange haired male. Wishing that they would just melt right there so they could never to be separated. The blue haired man wiped away the droplet with his thumb, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Withdrawing his organ, he looked into his Strawberry's eyes and gave him a half-smile.

"I'll make you mine forever."

Stretching over to the bedside drawer where he knew Ichigo kept his lube, he quickly poured some of the cool liquid onto his erection and fingers. Lifting his lover's waist, he brought the man's behind up to his chest. He parted his ass cheeks and glimpsed at the red, twitching entrance. Bending down, he licked the hole and drew circles with his wet appendage.

"Stop!" the orangette gasped.

He tightened his handle on the man's waist to stop him from moving. With his lube covered fingers, he slid one of them in the entrance. The man beneath him whined slowly that the intrusion of the unknown fingers inside him. Gradually Grimmjow moved in and out, pressing against the inner walls in search of his prostate. Grinning at the sounds filling the room, he inserted another finger and stretched him.

"You know Ichi", he said hoarsely. "Next time, I'm gonna watch you fingering yourself instead."

Moaning, he just nodded his head in his pleasured haze. Putting the last finger, Grimmjow finally found the group of nerves he'd been looking for. Hitting it almost painfully with his fingers while his Berry yelled out, fisting the sheets and his lone, dripping length slapping against his torso. Satisfied with the reaction, he pulled out the fingers and give the entrance another wet kiss. Lifting himself in the air, he held Ichigo's ass as he lined his erection at the winking hole.

"Hurry!" Ichigo whimpered desperately

Smirking, Grimmjow rammed his member passed the first wall of muscle until he was fully seated. Panting heavily, Ichigo muffled a sob that threatened to break free. He was too big. Much bigger than he had actually anticipated.

"Fuck Ichi, you're too tight around me! Relax!"

Forcing himself to relax, the brown eyed male looked up at the man above him and gave a low moan when he felt the man's organ poke his prostate.

"M-move…" The orangette murmured.

Without replying, the teal haired male pulled out completely and angled his hips so that he'd hit his lover's prostate in one hit. Clutching his Berry's hips, he slammed back in hard and fast. The instant connection with his collection of pleasure nerves that sent the smaller man over the edge. Jets of white fluid ejected from his untouched length. It covered his chest along with his own sweat gleaming from the stray lights of the moon from the curtain.

"That was fast", Grimmjow commented slyly.

"It felt so good. I want more", he sighed breathlessly.

Reaching up, Ichigo locked his arms at the nape of the cerulean eyed man's neck and brought his lips down to meet his own. The large man's wet organ plunged into the offered mouth, tasting his lover. Pulling back, Grimmjow set himself a fast pace as drove his erection back into the warm of his Strawberry. The amber haired male screamed out as his prostate was rapidly hit. He threw his arms above his head, digging his nails in between the headboard and mattress. His back arched, trying to feel more of the man above him.

Growling dangerously, the sapphire haired male moved his hands from Ichigo's hips to the area of his thigh just below his ass and forced his legs back until his knees touched the bed on either side of his head. Moaning loudly at the new position, the ginger held his legs down while Grimmjow continued his mind numbing thrusts. Grimmjow stared straight into the large, teary brown eyes that looked up at him. Groans flooded the room as they matched each other's rhythm. Ichigo's mouth hang open as the blissful feeling crept over his body again.

"Grimm…Grimm…Aaaah…I…Urgh…Can't!"

Drawing back slowly, Grimmjow gave his lover the long, hard thrust that he knew who send him over the edge. His inner walls contracted and convulsed as his orgasm rippled throughout his body. The orgasm was harder than the previous ones, sending him into a euphoric state of pleasure while he cried out Grimmjow's name. His entire body shivered as his come coated his chest once again. The blue haired male remained still, the tightening walls around him extracting his own orgasm out of him. He let out an animalistic roar, clasping the skin under his hands hard enough to leave marks.

Coming down from their sex high, Grimmjow withdrew his length and leaned over the bed and snatched up his shirt. Carefully, he wiped the semen off Ichigo's body before lying next to him. The orangette snuggled closer to the man, who seemed to be unusually warm in the cold room. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the smaller male's waist and tugged the cover over them. He kissed Ichigo's lips lightly as he looked him in the eyes.

"Now that you're mine, I expect even more dirty talk."

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Notes**

**[1] Technically speaking this car doesn't exist yet but that's not the point. He's Grimmjow so he is just that awesome!**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**** See you next time! (^ _ ^)/~~**


End file.
